dsfffandomcom-20200214-history
Virruuur, the Pathogen Overlord
Virruuur, the Pathogen Overlord Type:Tempest Genesis:Bio Bio: 10 million years before the Darkspore invasion, when sentience was just emerging on Verdanth, a virus emerged with it. This virus fed on the types of electricity found in sentient brains. It also promoted the growth of new brain cells, resulting in more intelligence and more food for the virus. This continued until the sentients developed gene-splicing technology, and of course they first tried to exterminate the virus that stalked among their neurons. However, it was impossible to defeat, and then to everyone's shock, one of the specimens of the now-named Iratta unbeatabilis, under a microscope spelled out "Stop trying to kill us". This shocked everyone, as the virus was now known to be sentient. The virus then explained that it intentionally altered the Verdanthi to be more sentient, assisting its growth. A few years prior to the Darkspore invasion, a group of Iratta formed a body of their own, which they named Virruuur. It was a swarm of them, and because the Iratta could brainwash nearby pathogens, Virruuur nearly cured the world of all diseases. When the Darkspore came, it turned out that Orcus's theory of "Biomolecular Ascendance" was in fact correct, but only for one known species: Irratta unbeatabilis. When the Darkspore arrived, the various genetic heroes fought bravely, but when it seemed they would fail, Virruuur used its natural abilities to command every pathogen on the planet to simultaneously to attack E-DNA. This halted the invasion but soon afterward Crogenitor Xylan sent a weapon to wipe out all unicellular life. It almost succeeded, but before it could, Virruuur copied down all the DNA into its own system and began to regrow the organisms after the weapon had hit. Afterward, Crogenitor Astra transacted Virruuur with E-DNA and it used its powers to command all forms of diseases to battle the Darkspore. Appearance: Shifting, levitating, translucent blob with pseudopods in every direction that is made of specks that are constantly moving. Weapons: Glowing pseudopods that are spraying glowing flecks. Starter:Plague tentacles Drop:Pathogen manipulator End-of-level:Viral appendage Apoc drop:Viroid controller Apoc end-of-level:Virulent cilia Abilities Basic ability: Viral Bolt Range: 30m. Cooldown: 0.5 sec. Instant cast. Fires a projectile that deals 2 energy damage to a target over 4 seconds and inflicts a spreading disease, which deals 1 energy damage over 4 seconds. Stacks up to 5 times. Unique ability: Viral Healing Range: 50m. Cooldown: 10 seconds. Channeled. Power Cost: 26 Shoots a beam of green mist at an ally which immediately removes all DOTs from the target and transfers them to all enemies within 5m. Additionally, a heal of 20 hp will be induced over 5 seconds. Variant Ability (Gamma): Viral Cloud Range: 10m. Cooldown: 15 seconds. Channeled. Power Cost: 30 Launches a cloud of viruses in every direction that deals 5-12 damage over 5 seconds to each enemy and which will spread to all nearby enemies. Squad Ability: Ultimate Plague Range: 80m. Cooldown 15 seconds. Channeled. Power Cost: 40 Fires a continuous green beam of fog at an enemy over 10 seconds, poising them, dealing 10 damage over the duration, and leeching half of the health. At the end of the channel, a uncleansable disease will be inflicted, which will deal 10-25 damage and which will spread. However, the enemy being cleansed will immediately stop the channel. Passive: Virus Master All allies with 20m will reflect disease, and every time Virruuur is hit with a melee attack, there is a 2% chance to inflict a disease that does 2 damage every second for 4 seconds. Overdrive: All allies will reflect plague, and the of chance inflicting a disease is increased to 10%. Stats Alpha: Str:17 Dex:15 Mind: 18 Level 16 Virulent Vines Beta: Str: 22 Dex: 12 Mind: 16 Level 36 Enrage Gamma: Str: 7 Dex: 13 Mind: 30 Level 45 Viral Cloud Delta: Str: 11 Dex: 24 Mind: 15 Level 60 Healing Sprite